Conhecendo Snape
by Angie Rose
Summary: Uma autora de fics e um personagem teimoso precisam se conhecer melhor.


_**Título:**_ Conhecendo Snape  
_**Presenteada:**_ **nandda**  
_**Autor/Artista:**_ **roseangie**  
_**Beta Reader:**_ **miateixeira**  
_**Classificação:**_ Livre  
**Aviso(s):** Esta fic foi escrita para o AO de dia dos namorados do Snapetes.Não é exatamente o que foi pedido, estava numa terrível crise de inspiração.

_**Resumo:**_ Uma autora em crise e um personagem teimoso ficam presos um ao outro até que a fic seja escrita.

* * *

**Conhecendo Snape**

A fic a estava enlouquecendo. Como poderia escrever sobre Severus Snape? Não que desgostasse do personagem. Ele era interessante, cheio de nuances, mas não despertava nela o menor tesão.

Já havia deletado três estórias e amassado dezenas de folhas de papel, sem que nenhum Snape crível tivesse surgido nesse processo.

Desanimada, arrastou-se até o computador e abriu um novo documento. O cursor piscava na tela dolorosamente branca.

- Ok, deixa ver, como era mesmo o pedido? Uma estória com beijo na boca... Melhor dizendo, Snape tem que beijar alguém. Posso escolher entre Hermione, Tonks, Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson e Harry; nada de violência, e o beijo e o sexo – se houver –, tem que ser consensual, e nada de Snape fofo.

Suspirou e pousou os dedos no teclado, na esperança que o ato trouxesse consigo as palavras que teimavam em se esconder. Nada!

Fechou o documento virgem e desligou o computador.

O dia passou arrastado, e em meio às suas tarefas rotineiras os pensamentos deslizavam até o nome Severus Snape. Mas era só isso que ele era: um conjunto de fonemas sem cor e sem forma. Não era símbolo de nada. Não tinha rosto nem alma.

Por mais que tentasse afastar o nome de seus pensamentos, ele sempre voltava como um inseto insistente.

A noite chegou rápido, ela tinha que dormir para acordar muito cedo no dia seguinte. Despediu-se da família com risos e beijos, fechou a porta, tirou a roupa, apagou a luz e começou seu ritual diário, mas em meio às orações o nome reapareceu, flutuando em sua mente: Severus Snape. Afastou-o do pensamento já irritada e impaciente. Fez as orações e os exercícios de relaxamento e tentou mais uma vez, sem sucesso, a técnica do Sonho Lúcido. Adormeceu rápido, cansada demais para lutar contra o sono.

Acordou no meio da noite, o quarto mergulhado na penumbra azul que a luz da televisão emitia por baixo da porta, os ruídos da família na sala. Abriu os olhos, tentou se mexer sem sucesso, tentou falar e nada. Tinha conseguido! Estava numa Catalepsia Projetiva! O corpo seguia dormindo, enquanto seu espírito estava acordado. Tentou determinar a situação, mas apenas percebeu que estava sem forças - como que pregada à cama. Pregada, grudada, fixada, imobilizada. Assustou-se por alguns instantes, então se lembrou do que havia lido dos exercícios de Projeção Astral, que até ali tinham sido inúteis, e relaxou. Aos poucos, a sensação de aderência desapareceu, mas foi substituída por outra sensação, igualmente desagradável - a de flutuar.

Apesar de ter uma vaga noção do que acontecia, tudo parecia para ela um pesadelo fantástico numa escuridão total. No meio desse pandemônio de sensações bizarras - flutuação, vibração, ziguezagues e pressão na cabeça – ela se viu flutuando no ar, em posição bem horizontal, acima da cama. A princípio, as coisas pareciam sombrias, mas depois se tornaram claras. Olhou em volta e ficou feliz por estar em seu próprio quarto. Depois de algum tempo e algumas tentativas, conseguiu se colocar na vertical e viu a si mesma deitada na cama, enquanto seu outro eu passeava pelo quarto.

Tentou abrir a porta, mas descobriu admirada que podia passar através dela. Passando pela família, tentou tocá-los, mas suas mãos passavam através deles, como se fossem vapores. Todos os sentidos pareciam normais, menos o do tato. Ela não podia estabelecer um contato material com as coisas. Um automóvel passou perto da casa: pode vê-lo e ouvi-lo perfeitamente.

Sorrindo, voltou ao quarto e foi então que o viu. Sentado à beira da cama, um vulto vestido de negro, o rosto indistinto sob o capuz. Uma voz grave e rouca disse:

- A senhora queria falar comigo?

- Quem? Eu? Eu não queria falar com ninguém, nem sei ao certo se isso é um sonho ou uma projeção. Nem sei quem é você!

- Não sabe?

- Não, não sei! Porque deveria?

As sombras do quarto, o capuz, tudo contribuía para dar a ele uma aparência ameaçadora. Ela adoraria acordar ou pelo menos se mover com mais desenvoltura. Ele veio na direção dela, seguro e tranqüilo.

- Deveria, já que me trouxe aqui.

- Eu não trouxe ninguém e não sei quem é você! Por que você não age como um bom delírio e desaparece?

- Prazer em conhecê-la. Espero que reconheça meu nome, já que você o tem entoado como um mantra irritante. Sou Severus Snape. - A voz era fria e sem emoção, mas tinha um timbre agradável ou teria, se fosse mais humana.

- Ok, esse sonho está muito interessante, mas eu não te trouxe aqui e definitivamente eu não chamei por você! Se ainda fosse o Sirius ou o Lupin eu entenderia, mas você? Sem ofensas, eu não tenho interesse em sonhar com você!

- Lamento pela decepção e pelo seu insólito gosto para fantasias, mas foi a mim que, por um infeliz acidente, a senhora atraiu até aqui.

Sonho, pesadelo ou viagem, ela estava em desvantagem, pois enquanto ela precisava de um grande esforço de concentração para se mover, ele o fazia com desenvoltura, e a voz profunda e grave tinha sobre ela um efeito definitivamente assustador.

- Olha, por que não vai visitar os sonhos de alguém que goste de você e me esquece?

- Não, até que me explique quem é e por que atraiu meu espírito até aqui.

Ele segurou o braço dela e a sensação de imobilidade aumentou. Ela olhou para seu corpo adormecido com certa saudade.

- Olha, eu andei pensando em você e no seu nome mais do que gostaria, por causa de uma estória que preciso escrever, é só isso. Agora seja um bom delírio e vai povoar as fantasias da Nanda ou da Lud!

Ele removeu o capuz e ela pôde ver seu rosto e não gostou do que viu. Seus olhos profundamente pretos cintilavam de raiva e o rosto estava sério quando ele sussurrou, ao mesmo tempo em que apertava seu braço – espírito ou não, aquilo doía:

- Delírio? Você realmente não sabe o que fez, sabe?

- A única coisa que sei é que quero acordar e me livrar de você! Dane-se você e dane-se a estória!

Como se essa fosse a senha, ela sentiu que era puxada de volta ao seu corpo, e ao abrir os olhos, ainda com a cena na memória, esquadrinhou o quarto em busca do visitante. Nada. Nenhum ser encapuzado, só o quarto de sempre. Acalmou a respiração e ajeitou os travesseiros rindo de si mesma. 

* * *

Decidiu que não iria mais escrever a estória e resolveu eliminar o nome de Severus Snape dos seus pensamentos. Leria Shakespeare, Anne Rice, quadrinhos do Homem-Aranha, bulas de remédio, qualquer coisa para não pensar e se afastar daquela obsessão. E ela conseguiu se manter longe de tudo, mergulhada na rotina e na correria dos dias que se seguiram. Trabalho, contas e os cuidados com a família e a casa. Teria dado certo se ela não se lembrasse do sonho. O sonho que voltava todas as vezes que fechava os olhos. Perdeu a vontade de dormir, mas seria inevitável, já que estava absurdamente cansada.

E aconteceu enquanto voltava para casa. Adormeceu no ônibus e o sonho a encontrou, se apossando dela com a nitidez de uma alucinação. Sabia que não estava inventando aquilo, via seu corpo adormecido, a cabeça encostada ao vidro, as pessoas à sua volta distraídas, cansadas e apressadas; e no meio delas, a figura do homem alto, encapuzado, de profundos olhos negros. Ele sorria ou fazia algo que ele classificava como sorriso, e sua voz era sua melhor qualidade, sensual, firme e quase hipnótica.

- Sim, eu ainda estou aqui, preso nesse limbo, e vou permanecer assim enquanto você não terminar a maldita estória. Então, acalme-se, mulher infernal, e escreva!

Ela acordou com uma sensação de urgência e de novo um medo misturado a uma raiva enorme.

Chegou à casa e antes de qualquer coisa ligou o computador. Enquanto fazia isso, dizia em pensamento:

_"Pronto, seu cretino vou escrever a maldita estória e mandar você de volta para as malditas masmorras! Vamos ver: que tal Snape e Tonks, embora não sei como ela trocaria o doce e sofrido Remus por um cretino como você!"_

Ela teve a impressão de ouvir um resmungo, mas descartou a possibilidade, ele só aparecia em seus sonhos, não na vida real; era só uma maldita ilusão, uma fantasia teimosa demais para ser ignorada.

_**Snape/Tonks**_

Voltou-se e viu Severo Snape parado a uma curta distância.

Ele a olhava, aparentemente divertido. Um homem mirrado, com longos cabelos pretos repartidos ao meio, que formavam cortinas, emoldurando-lhe o rosto emaciado e os olhos pretos. As sobrancelhas arqueadas e nos lábios algo que lembrava vagamente um sorriso.

- Achei que precisava de proteção Ninphadora, depois que vi aquele seu ridículo Patrono - respondeu ele, os lábios finos curvando-se em um sorriso zombeteiro.

Antes que ele fizesse ou dissesse algo mais, ela se afastou rápida, mas não o suficiente. Sentiu que ele agarrava seu braço.

- Solte o meu braço, professor Snape, por favor.

Tentou puxá-lo, mas percebeu que ele a agarrava com mais força.

- Droga, Snape, pare com isso!

Mas ele não a largou. Olhou-a com um ar malicioso. Seria malicioso mesmo ou ele apenas sorria? Ela não tinha certeza. Nunca sabia o que pensar a respeito de Severo Snape.

- O que você quer? - perguntou impaciente e cansada. Isso não pareceu perturbá-lo; muito ao contrário, dava a impressão de diverti-lo ainda mais.

- Conversar. - Ele sorriu e ela teve certeza de que era um sorriso malicioso. Sentiu-se confusa e nervosa. Corou levemente, envergonhada por se sentir ameaçada. Ele era um membro da Ordem e Dumbledore confiava nele. - A não ser que você partilhe da opinião geral sobre mim. - Ela corou ainda mais.

- Não é isso... Professor.

Mas Severo Snape parecia determinado a não ser ignorado.

- Ora, ora, ora! Evitando-me, Ninphadora? - Snape sibilou, frisando bem o nome.

Ela odiava que a chamassem pelo seu nome, e ele sabia disso. Tonks enrugou a testa.

- Certamente. - O bruxo se levantou e a encarou com expressão grave. – Você ama um maldito lobisomem, mas se recusa a sentar para conversar comigo.

O rosto de Tonks mudou de uma expressão de indiferença para uma de choque e raiva. 

* * *

Ela fez uma pausa e olhou para o que tinha produzido até ali, achando péssimo, e ainda nem sabia como encaixar um beijo na cena. De novo teve a impressão que alguém lia sobre seus ombros.

- Será? - Olhou em volta preocupada. E se ele entrasse em seu mundo?

Achou melhor continuar a escrever. Olhou para o texto e sentiu que não conseguiria sair daquele ponto. Pegou um livro e tentou se distrair um pouco para depois retomar a estória. Dessa vez ela não dormiu e ele estava lá muito sério à sua frente. Resolveu aceitar a loucura; quem sabe, se conversasse com a alucinação tudo se resolveria, talvez ele tivesse algo a lhe ensinar afinal.

- Ok, você agora aparece quando estou acordada. Isso é bom ou ruim?

- Ruim. Significa que se você fosse minha aluna eu poderia lhe castigar pela sua preguiça e incompetência!

- Felizmente não sou. E acredite-me, sempre fui péssima em química e biologia, seria péssima em poções!

- Eu acredito! Quem é aquele idiota que você retratou naquele arremedo de estória?

- Humm... Parece que não gostou?

- Não! – a voz dele era fantástica, isso ninguém tinha contado nos livros.

- Vou refazer – disse desanimada. - É que nunca pensei muito em você, em quem você é ou o que sente.

Ele se sentou ao seu lado, uma alucinação e uma escritora deprimida. Ela riu de si mesma e da sua loucura.

- Posso tentar fazer você e Luna Lovegood; pode funcionar, você mais jovem...

- EU E A SENHORITA LOVEGOOD?

- Ei! Quer parar de gritar? A idéia não é minha, ok? É uma das minhas opões de par.

- Tenho medo de perguntar quais seriam as outras...

- Posso fazer você e Harry... - falou quase sem pensar.

- Eu? Aos beijos com Harry Potter?

- Sim você e Harry! Algumas pessoas acham perfeitamente crível.

- Pelo que entendi você e suas amigas escrevem pequenas estórias em que me usam e aos outros, para realizarem suas pequenas e detestáveis fantasias.

- É, de um modo bem simplista acho que é isso.

- E é para isso que algum bruxo foi cretino o bastante para me prender a você? Porque eu a estive observando e não há nada de mágico em você.

- Acho que não, sou uma pessoa comum. E não se atreva a me chamar de trouxa, se não quiser que te coloque numa cena romântica com o Rabicho!

Ele riu e ela o olhou surpresa.

- O que foi, achou que eu não risse nunca?

- Pra ser sincera, achei. - O sorriso desapareceu e o rosto sério e duro reassumiu seu lugar.

- Ora, me deixe em paz e vá escrever! 

* * *

Ela o viu ressurgir ao seu lado, os cabelos caindo sobre o rosto como uma cortina, enquanto lia o que ela havia acabado de escrever. Uma presença quase palpável. Ela o olhou disfarçadamente, notando o modo como ele ficava interessante quando estava assim, concentrado. Quase bonito.

- Sabe, a minha dificuldade é que não entendo você, nem o que tantas mulheres vêem em você.

- Pare de tentar e apenas escreva; nem eu me entendo.

Ela se afastou do computador e se sentou desanimada no sofá. Ele resmungou uma série de pragas e maldições; algumas ela apenas adivinhou que seriam maldições já que não as entendeu. Depois ele sentou ao seu lado, mudo e irritado. De vez em quando, quase sem perceber, ele levava a mão ao lugar onde a marca negra se escondia. Ela estendeu a mão num impulso e ele afastou o braço num movimento brusco.

- Desculpe - ela murmurou-, posso ver?

Ele a fuzilou com um olhar terrivelmente duro e ficou de pé.

- Termine sua estória e poderei partir.

- Humm... Eu sei, mas não quero escrever. Tudo parece tão tolo, todos esses pequenos romances... Imaginar você com qualquer um dos pares me parece perda de tempo.

- Maldita tro... – ele parou lembrando da brincadeira.

- Trouxa, você iria dizer? - Ela sorriu. – Já estou imaginando você e Rabicho dividindo uma taça de vinho dos elfos, enquanto você olha apaixonadamente para os lábios dele.

- Você não ousaria!

- Não. Nem você merece isso. Agora, sente-se.

- Eu não recebo ordens de uma... - Ele ergueu a sobrancelhas e ela sorriu. – De uma mulher.

- Então fique de pé se quiser, mas me escute. Alucinação ou não, o fato de você estar aqui se prende à minha momentânea obsessão por quem você é. - Ele permaneceu calado, mas atento. – não sei se foi um feitiço ou apenas a minha teimosia que o atraiu, mas se eu puder entender melhor é provável que fiquemos livres da companhia um do outro.

- Você pode ter razão. Vamos tentar. Qualquer coisa para me ver livre de você.

Ela estendeu de novo a mão para o braço que trazia a marca. Ele bufou, mas permitiu que ela erguesse a manga e passasse um dos dedos sobre o desenho.

- Essa é uma das coisas que não entendo: como alguém inteligente como você se deixou atrair por isso?

- Eu fiz o que achei ser necessário.

- Já conheço esse discurso. Você se tornou um assassino, um verme aos olhos do mundo e um espião perfeito. Ainda assim não entendo e creio que você não vai me esclarecer.

- Não. – Cobriu a marca e tornou a se levantar.

- Sabe, elas amam você e vivem buscando maneiras de justificar os seus atos terríveis. Mas eu não consigo, vejo duplicidade em você, uma mistura de ambição e dor.

- E o que você faz nesse meio se não me ama?

- Boa pergunta, acho que desperdiço meu tempo. Olho para você agora e vejo execuções, massacres e preconceito. Não consigo definir você.

Ele ficou parado à porta do quarto, olhando para ela com uma expressão de tanta raiva que ela quase podia sentir na pele.

- Está gostando do que está vendo? Pare de me olhar desse jeito!

A expressão no rosto dele ficou ainda mais zangada, e ela teve medo, por um segundo ela teve muito medo. Depois se afastou e saiu da casa para clarear os pensamentos, andando irritada pelas ruas quase desertas.

- Mulher, você está abusando da minha paciência! Pare de me dizer o que fazer!

- Desculpe Professor. Se não gosta da minha companhia e das coisas que digo, porque não volta para o inferno de onde veio?

- Merlin! É tudo o que quero, mas dependo de você! Uma maldita trouxa, que não consegue terminar uma estória tola. Porque não faz como as outras e apenas escreve uma fantasia romântica, sem pensar tanto, sem tentar entender?

- Você ficaria satisfeito com isso em meu lugar?

Ele estava num estado horrível. Ela pensou que fosse começar mais uma seqüência de agressões verbais, mas ele apenas a olhou e encarou como se ela o assustasse, ele um homem de mais de um metro e oitenta e ela uma mulher miúda e frágil.

- Não, não ficaria.

Haviam se entendido por hora, um acordo intelectual, uma pausa apenas, mas ela sabia que não ia durar. Paciência não era uma das virtudes daquele homem. Ele desapareceu em seguida e não voltou a aparecer por muito tempo. Ela pensou que seria definitivo, que havia se libertado da obsessão, mas a noite chegou e ele voltou, mas dessa vez parecia mais triste do que zangado.

- Você perguntou por que aceitei isso, porque desejei isso em mim.

Ergueu a manga e olhou demoradamente para a marca.

- Eu desejava o poder, a força ligada ao símbolo. O lord me dava a oportunidade de matar sem culpa, matar os que mereciam aqueles que haviam nascido para serem mortos. E eu matava e torturava com força total, meu corpo transformado numa coisa sólida, dentes trincados movido pelo meu ódio e pela mágoa... E eu gostei. Violei mulheres como você vezes sem conta, tudo em nome do lord e da causa.

Ela se afastou inconscientemente, instintivamente. O rosto dele se contorceu num esgar.

- Você tem razão em desconfiar de mim, em não aceitar que pode haver justificativa ou remissão para mim.

-Eu não disse isso. Eu disse que você me confunde. Dumbledore me confunde ao confiar em você contra todas as evidências, e essas mulheres me confundem ao amarem você de forma tão devotada.

Mas acho que sei o que elas vêem em você... São seus defeitos...

- Meus defeitos?

- Sim! A soma deles e o desejo de te resgatar, de te dar uma chance, de ser a sua redenção. E há também as qualidades que te tornam interessante; e isso por que elas nem ouviram sua voz!

- Você gosta da minha voz? Pensei que nada em mim fosse interessante.

Ela se aproximou distraída do computador e respondeu igualmente distraída:

- Ah sim, sua voz é fantástica!

- Mas você ainda precisa do beijo – ele murmurou bem perto de sua orelha.

Ela se voltou e se viu refletida nos intensos olhos negros dele. Levantou, incomodada com o brilho malicioso e divertido que percebeu, e se colocou a uma distância segura.

- Huhum... Quer dizer... Eu não, a fic!

- Você vai me retratar bom ou mau?

- Não sei. E é isso que torna você interessante. Agora sei o que escrever.

Ela suspirou contente, esticou os braços se espreguiçando, mas se desequilibrou da cadeira e quase caiu. O que teria acontecido se ele não tivesse se movido rapidamente; tão rápido que ela não percebeu o movimento até que suas mãos a estavam segurando com firmeza para que recuperasse o equilíbrio.

Ela o olhou tentando entender o que fazia com que aquele personagem fosse o príncipe sonhado por tantas mulheres. Ele era o anjo sombrio das fantasias mais secretas de várias de suas amigas. Pensou que seu cabelo negro como uma noite sem lua e que caía solto ao redor do rosto tinha um certo charme. O rosto cheio de nuances contundentes e segredos, maçado por uma boca firme que quase não sorria fazia dele um exemplar interessante de homem. Além disso, ele era alto, e seus olhos tinham uma intensidade fantástica, sob sobrancelhas negras como o cabelo.

Involuntariamente ela suspirou quando percebeu que ele a olhava fixamente, sem soltá-la ainda, e ela percebeu certa impaciência e curiosidade naquele rosto vagamente atraente.

- Agora fique quieta - disse ele. - Por que está tão nervosa?

-Não estou... – ela sussurrava. Deus! Ia começar a tremer sem parar se ele não a soltasse logo. Fazia muito tempo que não ficava tão próxima de um homem que não fosse seu marido. – Obrigada eu quase caí e foi só isso.

- Não estava nervosa – Snape sorriu e deslizou as mãos pelo seu braço até parar em seu pulso - Mas agora está.

- Já disse que foi apenas o susto.

- Verdade?

Snape afastou-se um pouco sem soltar seu pulso e olhando para aquela trouxa irritante e teimosa decidiu que tinha direito a algum capricho. Ser um bruxo tinha suas vantagens mesmo ali naquele limbo.

Assim, sem deixar de olhá-la nos olhos, ergueu a mão até seu o rosto dela, inclinou a cabeça e a beijou. Ela era irritante e era tão óbvia sua antipatia por ele e seu desconforto com sua presença ali que se tornava tentador aproveitar-se dela. Pensou em acariciar o pescoço com um dedo. Ela não poderia fazer nada se ele resolvesse deslizar as mãos por sua pele. Estava sob controle, entregue, suave, cálida e frágil. Contentou-se com mais um beijo.

- Pronto agora sua estória está completa. – Ele disse liberando-a do seu controle. - E eu já tenho meu presente.

- Você...é um grande...

Antes que ela completasse a frase o bruxo foi desaparecendo e ela ficou sozinha no meio da sala.


End file.
